Rosemarie Hathaway
Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway '(by Early March) is the narrator and heroine of the Vampire Academy series. She is a Dhampir Guardian being the only child and daughter of a (in)famous Moroi Abe Mazur and well-known Guardian Janine Hathaway. She was raised at St Vladimir's Academy after her mother put her in the academy when she was young. She has been the best friend of Queen (Princess) Lissa Dragomir since the age of five. At the age of fifteen she died in the same accident that killed the Dragomir family, leaving only Lissa, who saved Rose using Spirit, making Rose the first known Shadow-kissed Dhampir since Anna. At the same year, she and Lissa ran away from St Vladimir's to save Lissa from herself, only to brought back two years later by Guardian Dimitri Belikov. When returning to St Vladimir's, Dimitri was made her mentor in her training. Only over a few weeks they fell in love, though it is forbidden because they both would be Lissa's Guardians. At the age of seventeen, she killed two Strigoi, but lost her best friend Mason Ashford. At the age of eighteen she was arrested and framed for killing Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, but she found Lissa's lost sibling Jillian and found the real killer, Tasha Ozera. She is famous for her accomplishment even when she was Novice, also being the girlfriend and lover of Guardian Dimitri Belikov and the Guardian of Queen Lissa Dragomir. History Early Life Rosemarie Hathaway was born in March to her parents, Ibrahim Mazur, a Moroi Turkish mobster, and Janine Hathaway, an extremely prestigious guardian. Janine left Rose to the care of St. Vladimir's Academy at a young age. At the age of five, she started Kindergarten and met Moroi Vasilisa Dragomir. They became friends when Rose threw a text book at the teacher for forcing them both to write their long names, calling her a 'fascist bastard'. Throughout her high school years, she became famous for her 'smart ass' reputation. This was started by an incident in her ninth grade year, when she shoved Dawn Yarrow into a tree, causing Dawn to break several bones in her arm. At age fifteen, the Dragomir family had brought Rose along with Lissa for their winter break. Eric Dragomir had been driving with Lissa's mother, Rhea, as well as her brother, Andre, Rose, and Lissa. The car had slid on the ice that had frozen to the road, causing the car to slam into a tree. The accident resulted in the deaths of Eric, Rhea, Andre, as well as Rose. Lissa had been able to use her healing abilities through spirit, and brought Rose back from the dead. This left Rose as one of the shadow-kissed. After returning to St. Vladimir's from the accident, Rose became more reckless than normal, an effect of being shadow-kissed. She began to party as well, sneaking out of her dorm in several occasions. At one point, she had been trying to climb out of her dorm window, fell, and had been injured badly. She was caught by Miss Sonya Karp, who later healed her injuries after both made a mutual agreement to keep each other's secrets, as Rose had saw the scars on Sonya's head, which had been caused by Sonya scratching her forehead because of the darkness spirit gave her. In another time, when Rose and Lissa were sneaking out to meet Abby Badica, who had given Rose a bottle of peach schnapps in exchange for rhinestone-studded sandals, Sonya had caught the duo again. The three were walking back to school, when Lissa healed a crow that was dead on the ground. Rose and Sonya witnessed the event, which led to Sonya knowing Lissa could use spirit. Natalie Dashkov had also seen this from afar, and told her father, Victor Dashkov, who later used this to torment Lissa. Sonya demanded that Rose take Lissa and leave the academy, telling her that '''they'd take her away too', meaning that the guardians would take Lissa away from the academy and put her into psychiatric rehabilitation. A few weeks later, after Rose saw Lissa go into a spirit-induced rage, they escaped the academy, by the way of a car trunk. Two years later, Guardian Dimitri Belikov brought them both back to the academy, after finding the two in Portland, Oregon. Appearance Rose is beautiful and shapely, with large breasts and rounded hips; described as being a semi-exotic desert princess, having long, thick dark brown hair that looks black in the right light. She has her mother's eyes, which are dark brown. Rose stands five foot seven, but is the shortest compared to her friends, which are mostly male, given that most dhampir guardians and novices are males. She also has her father's skin colour, which Rose describes as being 'the color of the inside of an almond'. Personality Rose is seen to be a brave, reckless, and very impulsive young woman at the beginning of the series. As time goes on, she becomes wiser, thinking about her decisions more in what Dimitri calls 'Rose-logic', as well as being more responsible. With her "Rose-Logic" she is always looking for loopholes in everything she does. Rose has a very bad temper and sharp tongue at times, but also very humorously inclined. She uses this to her advantage, using very hilarious comebacks to her opponents, fighting or arguing. After Mason died, she became emotionally scarred. Her reckless behavior turned into more passive and adult ways of acting, becoming less impulsive with her actions. Relationships Family Janine Hathaway Originally having a grudge towards her mother for leaving her at the academy at a young age and never visiting her. When Janine came the school during Rose senior year, they relationship started to be rebuilt as Janine comforted Rose after the Spokane incident with Mason's death. Their relationship has seemed to be greater and more comforting than before, as Janine trusts Rose judgements. After Rose was shot, Janine was worried for her life, even though Rose was recovering, Abe noted Janine for coddling her telling her not to perform in guardian full duties. Abe Mazur Rose never had any contact with her father until she was eighteen. But, in chapter fifteen of Shadow Kiss, on page 209, while Rose is being reprimanded by Queen Tatiana, Tatiana accidentally let slip the first name of Rose's father, Ibrahim. The only feature that Rose knew about him at all was that that he was Turkish and she resembled him very much. Rose first met her father in Russia. She had no idea who he was, but he told her he was working for someone back in America and he pleaded with her to return there but she refused. After seeing Abe for the last time in Russia, he gave her one of his scarves: "It was one of his nicer ones, too: cashmere, woven with an array of brilliant colors, more suited to the Caribbean then here or Montana." -- Rose Hathaway, Blood Promise, Chapter Twenty-Nine, page 465. After Rose returned to the Academy, Rose's mother, Janine, told her the creepy, mobster man she met was her father, after Janine identified the scarf as a family heirloom (page 488). At the end of Spirit Bound, Abe was Rose's lawyer during her hearing for the death of Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, which Rose was framed for. Rose is sentenced to a trial, while Abe promises she will never ever go to trial. In the beginning of Last Sacrifice Abe, Lissa, Christian, Mikhail Tanner, and a few others helped Rose escape the Royal Court jails. After Rose was shot, nearing the end of Last Sacrifice, Abe was said to be spoiling her with gifts and love. In Bloodlines, in Palm Springs, when Lee said that he was staying with his father more, Abe turned to Rose and said ''"Now that's devotion"''showing that Abe wants Rose to be around him more. Rose affectionately calls her father "''old man" ''and on some occasions "''dad". '' Love Interests Dimitri Belikov Simply put, Dimitri Belikov is the love of Rose's life, primary her soul mate. They first met when Rose was seventeen when Dimitri came to bring her and Lissa back to the Academy from Portland. Dimitri became Rose's mentor, quickly they fell in love as Rose thought it earlier as a crush, but learned it was love. When under Victor's Lust Spell causing by a Rose Necklace, they confessed their love and nearly made love in Dimitri's room, but they broke away from the spell when Dimitri took off the necklace. They knew that they could never be together because they destined to be Lissa's Guardians, as Dimitri said that if he let himself love her he would jump in front her not Lissa. Rose was saddened by this, but understood his knowledge. Rose became jealous of Tasha Ozera, who is in love with Dimitri, she asked him to be Guardian this sadden Rose but told Dimitri to take the offer to be Tasha's guardian and the father of her children, but Dimitri refused to take the offer because his heart laid with Rose, causing them to secretly hide their relationship and love from the eyes of the Guardians and Moroi until Rose was eighteen. Soon their sexual desires for each other reached upper level, as after Rose overcome with Spirit Darkness nearly killed Jesse, Rose and Dimitri made love in a cabin, Rose giving her virginity to Dimitri. Their happiness was short lived as Dimitri was taken by Strigoi during the Academy's attack by Strigoi, as Dimitri was turned Strigoi. At this Rose dropped out of school to hold the promise that they made to each other if they ever turned Strigoi, to kill the other . Rose found Dimitri in Russia, where she stabbed him in the heart with a Sliver Stake but it wasn't far enough into his chest to kill him. She found a way to save Dimitri with Spirit embedded into a stake, Rose was heartbroken when Dimitri was turned back but he told her that he didn't love anymore, nearly causing her to have sex with Adrian Ivashkov. When on the run together after she was accused for killing Queen Tatiana, they fell more in love despite them both denying it repeatly. After Rose killed Victor under the influence of Spirit Darkness, they both confessed their love once more to each other in a hotel, where they made love once again. After Rose was shot by Tasha, who was found to be the real murderess, Dimitri was overcome with grief in believing of lossing Rose. But she recovered, as they were able to have a real relationship when Dimitri became Christian's Guardain instead of Lissa's, which was Rose's charge. In ''Homecoming, ''it was revealed that Rose and Dimitri went to Russia together, where they were contiunely hinted by Yeva that they going to be married, despite Rose not believeing in her vision. Dimitri also contiunely hinted to Rose that he wanted to get married, but repeatly she told him she wanted to have a number "2" in front of her age before she even marries. In ''Bloodlines, ''it is said by Rose that they were together still, but she was unhappy that they couldn't settle properly because they were worried about Lissa and Jill more. In ''Indigo Spell, ''during the wedding reception Rose and Dimitri are holding each arm in arm, and dancing with each other during the reception. Adrian Ivashkov Rose first met Adrian at the Ski Resort at Christmas, where Adrian flirted with her on several occasions, even going as far as sending her gifts to gain her affections. After Dimitri was turned, Rose gave Adrian a chance when she returned from Russia, she asked him to write her a letter asking her to date him which he did. They began dating, despite many disliking the relationship, Rose was jealous when Adrian flirted with Avery Lazar. When Rose and Dimitri proclaimed their love once more, Rose broke up with Adrian but the break up was a heart breaking one as Adrian was so far in love with Rose. In Bloodlines, according to Jill everytime Adrian closes his eyes all he sees is Rose, but this changes due to him falling in love with Sydney Sage. In The Golden Lily,Adrian states that even though he still feels hurt and kind of used, his love for her has faded and he hasn't thought much about her in a while. Mason Ashford Rose had a brief relationship with her close friend, Mason Ashford, who had had a crush on her for years. However, she only did so in order to try and get over Dimitri, she contiuned to see Mason as a brother and nothing more. When Mason was killed in Spokane, Rose covered his body attempted to protect him from harm, and she was emotionally sacrred. As the next year, because being Shadow-Kissed she saw Mason's spirit, he helped him giving her messages. After the Strigoi attack on the Academy, Rose said goodbye to Mason as he moved on. Friends Lissa Dragomir Rose became best friends with royal Moroi, Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir when she was five when their teacher made them both write their long names, causing Rose to throw a text book at the teacher. They contiuned to be close friends, eventually towards being like sisters. As Lissa brought Rose back from the dead when she died in the same car attacked that killed the Dragomir family. After Rose took care of Lissa when they ran away from the Academy for two years, including giving her blood. When they returned to the Academy they contiuned to be friends, as Rose defends Lissa honour and protects her with her life. After graduation, Rose became Lissa's Guardian even though she lost her title after they believed she killed Queen Tatiana, as Tasha was found to be killer and Rose took a bullet for Lissa, nearly causing her own death. Through everything that the two have been through, they contiuned to be close sister-like relationship, even as Guardian and Charge Christian Ozera Originally, both Rose and Christian didn't get along. Mainly because Rose thought Christian was dangerous and unstable, but Christian thought Rose was unstable and insane. They quickly learned when Rose was on his guarding duties for her marks, they learned many things about each other that they never have revealed to others including either Dimitri or Lissa. They became very much like brother and sister, despite their bickering they care for each very much. Eddie Castile Rose is close friends to fellow Dhampir, Eddie Castile, they met when they were young children becoming very much like brother and sister. After Mason's death, they comforted each other for their friend's death. They only had one fall out when Eddie wanted to kill Dimitri (as Strigoi) but Rose stopped him, and some security guards were killed. They quickly rebuilt their relationship as Eddie believed Rose was innocent when the Queen was murdered even helped her escape with Dimitri. Rose came with Eddie to Palm Spring to help him in moving Jill there, it still is shown that they are close. Mia Rinaldi Originally Mia and Rose disliked each other. One mainly because Mia disliked Lissa over her deceased brother, Andre. Mia was the one that made the rumours that Rose was a Blood Whore around the Academy by sleeping with Jesse and Ralf. But after Spokane they became closer building a friendship, as when Mia's mother was killed by Strigoi, Rose was sympathic towards Mia. Mia has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and described by the author, she "reminds me of an eleven year old porcelain doll." Jillian Mastrano-Dragomir Rose first met young Jill at the Academy, where Jill begged Rose to teach her old-fashioned fighting to which Rose relucently disagreed. They became friends and Rose comforted Jill when it was found that she was the half-sister of Lissa Dragomir. They contiuned to be like a sister-like relationship even when Jill was placed into hiding at Palm Springs. Sydney Sage At the beginning the relationship between Rose and the human Alchemist Sydney Sage was distant. They first met in Russia where Sydney helped Rose find Dimitri when he was a Strigoi, but Sydney was under the orders of Abe Mazur. But when Rose was convicted the murder of Queen Tatiana, Sydney helped Rose again find Jill and also prove that Rose was innocent. Over time their relationship has built to become close friends, as Rose was worried about Sydney and talked to her when at Palm Springs. Enemies Queen Tatiana Marina Ivashkov† Rose and the Moroi Queen Tatiana Ivashkov was always at ends with each other. Rose disliked her for teasing and insulting Lissa in front of many other Moroi, also Tatiana disliked Rose for her outspoken persona. As Tatiana insulted Rose when the Queen believed that Rose and Adrian where dating but this wasn't the case. Rose was framed for Tatiana's murder, and locked away for exceution. Before her death, Tatiana left Rose a letter telling her to find Lissa's lost sibling and that she trusted Rose with the task than anyone else, showing that Tatiana must have some respect for Rose, this was returned as they both ended on good terms as when Rose called Tatiana in her cell, they nodded heads at each other. Natasha Ozera Simply put, Rose and former Moroi Royal Tasha Ozera were rivals for Dimitri's love. In the beginning of the series, Rose liked and respected Tasha for her outspoken persona when it came to the idea of having Moroi fighting alongside Dhampirs. But this quickly changed when Rose learned that Tasha was in love with Dimitri as well. Rose was jealous and saddened because Tasha could give Dimitri children, and she couldn't give him that. It was later learned that Tasha disliked Rose so much because of Dimitri's love for her that she framed Rose for the murder of Queen Tatiana hoping to get Dimitri all to herself and even shot Rose in the chest. Etymology ''Rosemarie ''is a female name from either English, Scottish, French and German origin. The name "Rose" means "Hrod" (Bright/Flame) and "Heid" (Kind) this can connect with Rose's personality. The name "Marie" comes from the name "Maria" it is a Danish, English, Icelandic, Norwegien and Swedish as it means "Beloved", "Loved", "Star of the Sea". The full name Rosemarie comes from the flower and herb Rosemary. A Rose is also connected to that of the Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite, which could be connected with Rose's beauty. ''Hathaway is an English and Welsh surname. It a habitational name for either someone who lived by a path or across a heath. It can be dervived from the Old English surname "Headuwig" which means either "''Strife", "Contention", ''and ''"War". ''Mazur '''''is Rose's father's surname, so it could also be her second surname. Mazur comes from Polish, Ukrainian and Jewish meaning "Rustic". Behind the Scenes *Mead said in an interview that Rose and Dimitri may marry, but Rose will be resistant to settle down before the age of twenty. *Ironically, both Rose and Dimitri disliked one parent from their family (Rose for her mother and Dimitri for his father) *In The Indigo Spell, at Sonya and Mikhail's wedding, Rose is a bridesmaid but she is also the only Dhampir that was a visitor of the wedding party. *In the Mead's point of view from Dimitri eyes, he calls his Rose "Wild Girl" which is the same comparison as she calls him Comrade. Hathaway, Rosemarie Hathaway, Rosemarie Hathaway, Rosemarie Hathaway, Rosemarie Hathaway, Rosemarie